custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Separation (2006, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20131226220357
Boots is spending the night with Dora for a sleepover. Dora always sleeps with her teddy bear and Boots always slept his cuddly dinosaur that he had when he was a little monkey. When Boots was going to get his cuddly dinosaur out of his bag, he was not there. Boots thought for sure he packed his cuddly dinosaur in his bag. Dora and Boots stopped and thought. Dora recalls that she and Boots were at play park and Dora thought that Boots' cuddly dinosaur fell out of his bag because it was opened. Boots really needed to get his cuddly dinosaur back. So, Dora and Boots went out on a night time emergency rescue to get Boots' cuddly dinosaur from play park to take back for his sleepover at Dora's house. First, they had to figure out the quickest way to play park. They try to ask Map but he was asleep. So, they tried waking him up. When Map woke up, he thought it was morning and it wasn't. So, Dora and Boots explained to Map that they needed to find Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur who is lost. Map was in shock but accepted the request to help Boots find his cuddly dinosaur. The viewer had to say Map and the viewer did so. Map explained that the quickest to get to play park is to pass the animal center, pass Benny's barn to get to play park. So, Dora and Boots got going. They stopped for a moment because Boots was still sad that he left his cuddly dinosaur behind at play park. Suddenly, an explorer star peeked out and cheers up Boots. Dora told Boots that it was Comfy Star who was trying to cheer him up. Boots felt a little better and decided to catch that star. Suddenly more stars appeared. Dora and Boots catch the stars and put them into the star pocket. After that, they reach the animal center. They see Diego as he blows the conch shell. Diego came down and said hi to his cousin Dora and her friend Boots. Diego explained that the grown up animals were trying to find their babies for bedtime. The grown up capybara finds her baby and so did the armadillo. The mama macaw, tapir and banana bird can't find their babies. So, they started helping out the mama macaw who went caw-caw. They listened for a tweet-tweet, a high pitched caw-caw and a chirp-chirp. The viewer finds the baby macaw in the tree. Next, Dora, Boots and Diego help tapir who went squeak-squeak. Once again, they listened for the tweet-tweet, caw-caw and chirp-chirp. They find the baby tapir behind the rock whiched moved completely out of the way. Finally, they help the banana bird which went tweet-tweet and the baby banana bird was behind the coconuts. After all the moms found their babies for bedtime,Dora knew a song in Spanish to get the babies to go to sleep. It was called "Buena Noches" which means "good night". After the song, the animals were fast asleep. Dora and Boots had to get going. They were on their way to play park to find Boots' cuddly dinosaur. Diego wishes Boots "buena suerte" for good luck. After passing the animal center, they see Benny at his barn who was getting ready for bed. Benny showed Dora and Boots his 9 stuffed animals and says he can't go to sleep without 'em. Boots tells Benny that he sleeps with his cuddly dinosaur but lost him at play park. Benny thought that was a bummer. And then Benny told Boots: "Aww, I hope you find him." Suddenly, they heard Swiper the fox. Benny thought Swiper will try to swipe his 9 guys. Swiper snook behind Dora, Boots and Benny and swiped Benny's 9 stuffed animals and hid them inside his barn. Boots decided to climb up to the top of the barn and throw down Benny's stuffed animals one at a time. Boots looked around and said that it's dark in the barn and needed something to see in the dark. So, Dora tries to ask Backpack. But, Backpack was asleep. Dora tries to wake up Backpack. She tries to shout out loud. Backpack wakes up and Backpack saw it was still night time. Dora explained to Backpack that Swiper swiped Benny's guys and Boots needs something to see in the dark. Backpack was surprised but accepts the assignment for Boots. The viewer just has to say "Backpack" and the viewer did so. Boots needed something to see in the dark. The viewer finds a flashlight. They get it out and pass the flashlight to Boots. Now, that Boots has a flashlight, he can throw down all 9 of Benny's guys to the ground. The viewer counts along with Boots. After that, Benny catches his 9 guys. He was so happy. After Benny got back his 9 guys, he tells Dora and Boots that he has to get something. Dora and Boots shrug but they got going again to play park. The sun was setting. Dora and Boots needed a way to get up to play park. Suddenly, they see Benny in his hot air balloon. Benny brought his balloon for Dora and Boots so they can get up to play park. Benny says "abajo" to lower his balloon to ground. Dora and Boots thanked Benny. Benny reminds Dora and Boots to say "arriba" for "up" and "abajo" for "down". Benny had to get to bed and wished them good luck. Dora and Boots say "arriba" and the balloon raised up into the sky. Along the way, they see Little Star. They made a wish. Dora and Boots wished to find Boots' dinosaur. Little Star hopes their wish comes true. Dora and Boots thanked Little Star. After that, Dora saw play park down below. Dora and Boots say "abajo" to lower the balloon down to play park. After that, they jump out and look around for Boots' cuddly dinosaur. They check the swingset and the slide and suddenly, they find Boots' cuddly dinosaur in the sandbox. Boots was pleased to get his cuddly dinosaur back and Dora had good news for him. Dora tells Boots that they can now have their sleepover. Back at Dora's house, Dora's teddy bear rides on top of Boots' cuddly dinosaur on top of a pile of pillows and imagined that it was a volcano. Boots goes: "Don't worry Osito, I can get us down from this volcano. I'm a flying dinosaur." Dora goes: "Excelente, let's go. Then they both go, "vamos abajo". Boots was so glad to get his cuddly dinosaur back so that he can have his sleepover with Dora. Dora gets in her bed and Boots gets in his bed and get tucked in. Dora's parents flick the lightswitch off. Boots tells Dora good night and loves her. Dora replies and says she couldn't have found Boots' cuddly dinosaur without the viewer's help. And that's the time where Boots finds his cuddly dinosaur at play park and where Boots had his sleepover with Dora at her house. Trivia •Dora & Boots are in their pajamas after they got back Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur from play park. This is the 73rd episode of the show.